


Freak

by DoctorSherlockPotter_Winchester



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Child Abuse, Gen, Homelessness, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:09:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorSherlockPotter_Winchester/pseuds/DoctorSherlockPotter_Winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna has always been called a freak. First by her father, then by people at school. Finally escaping her abusive father's grasps, Anna finds herself homeless and afraid. That is until she stumbles across a certain flat in London, where a certain consulting detective and his blogger will attempt to get her life back on track. But can they help her, or do the scars run too deep?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1- Family issues

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you want me to carry on this story :) thank you for reading :)

Chapter 1- Family issues.

 

She wouldn't care, but she had remembered exactly what he had wanted from the shop and everything.  
It was the one time in the holidays that Anna's father would let her out of their freezing basement to go and get him the things he needed, bread and milk etc. She appreciated these short periods of time. The absence of the chains around her wrists and the wind soothing her cuts and bruises was a rare treat.  
She had bought all of the items, got the correct change and was making her way back 'home' when a group of teenagers jumped out in front of her. They beat her up, stole the bags and the change and left her on the pavement, their final taunt of 'freak' swarming in her head.  
Walking home was painful both mentally and physically, for she knew what would await her when she got home. She was right.  
'Freak' was of course the word repeated over and over again as fists rained down on her. It was the word carved into her arm and thigh with a kitchen knife as she cried silently. It was also the word uttered into her ear before she passed out on the cold stone floor, knowing that her life would never get better.  
You see, Anna had a hard time.  
She went to school like other teenagers, she went home like other teenagers. But that is where the similarities stopped.  
Unlike other teenagers, Anna had no friends. Unlike most other teenagers, Anna frequently self harmed. Unlike some other teenagers, Anna had the hell beaten out of her every day at school, and unlike other teenagers, Anna had the hell beaten out of her every day at home.  
So when the holidays ended, and Anna was walking to school one morning, it was perhaps all of these differences that made her run in the opposite direction and into the heart of London.  
Run away from her troubles, her life and her family issues. Turning to homelessness as a better option seems bizarre to most, but then they aren't in her position.  
All she knew then and there was that she was a freak, a simple freak. A freakish teenage girl, unprotected and without shelter in the middle of a crowded city.  
But boy, did she feel free.


	2. Chapter 2- 221B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep telling me what you think guys :)

The young girl's first experiences in London City were, to put it bluntly, pretty traumatising. For a girl that had never left the basement of a small home, all of the noises, smells and sights were to much to take in.  
Busy business men sped past, talking to the small pieces in their ears. Double decker buses carried zombie like citizens to their destinations, looming over the many bikes and cars that lined the streets. The stench of kebab and pizza mingled into a sickly mass that seemed to engulf the people eating them.  
Anna's eyes were wide open, in shock or awe- she wasn't sure which. In the heart of London, no man has meaning. You stand to long on the pavement- you get hit down by hoards of giggling shoppers or cycling wannabes.  
Crossing over the road for the first time was horrible. Not only was she nearly moored down with every step she took, the ignorant humans then beeped their horns at her as though it was her own fault! No, London was not making a great first impression.  
By midday, Anna was starving. She wouldn't normally be hungry, but all of the food was starting to take its toll on her body.  
The street stalls mocked her, showing her brightly coloured fruits and mouth watering burgers. Everyone was eating, whether it be a wrap or a hot dog, except her.  
She considered begging for a while. There was only one problem- she wasn't cute, she didn't have a starving dog and she couldn't sing. In other words then, nobody would look at her twice.  
Giving up hope on the food, Anna started walking,and she carried on walking for what seemed like ages.  
The next time she looked up, she was outside a building with a sign saying 'New Scotland Yard.'  
With nothing else to do, and her legs aching, she sat down on the wall and put her head in her hands. Tears rolled down her cheeks, leaving behind them small tracks for the others to follow. She was starting to think that running away was a bad idea. Maybe she should have just stayed where she was and just put up with the punishment.  
Anna had no time to contemplate this idea, though, as a man spoke up from in front of her. "What's wrong, kid?"  
She took her hands away from her face and studied him. He had grey hair and a suit. In one hand he held a doughnut, in the other a flask of what smelled like coffee.  
The man looked at her tear stained face, then to her almost non existent clothes before saying "Are you.... Homeless?"  
She knew what would come next. He would take her in to the police station, find her father and send her back. This was most certainly not on the cards for Anna, no sir.  
Taking one last look at the kind man with the doughnut, she ran away.  
Every bone in her body screamed in protest, her broken ribs cracking even more. She bit back screams and tears of pain as she put as much distance between herself and New Scotland Yard as possible.  
It was scary, she felt as though she was going to collapse and die at any minute, but she carried on.  
The girl finally stopped running when she got to a bridge. Using up her last bit of energy, she climbed the railing and went underneath the structure. The walls were full of graffiti, cigarette butts and the remains of small fires littered the hard concrete floor. It wasn't much- but at least she had shelter.  
The sky started to fade into a painting of pinks, oranges and reds. The water nearby lapped the shore gently, rolling up and back down with picturesque consequences. It was calm, peaceful and overall not a bad place to spend one night. With that thought in mind, Anna curled up into a ball and tried to sleep, knowing that tomorrow would bring more challenges.  
She wasn't aware, however, how soon these challenges would arise.  
The girl awoke with a start just a few hours later as a result of loud noises coming from close by. Sitting up in fear, voices came closer and closer until she could see the whites of the eyes of the people that were causing them.  
A gang of around five teenage boys were soon stood around her, all smoking and all with knives in hand.  
"You're in our spot."  
What on earth was she supposed to say to that?!  
"S-sorry. I-I'll go now."  
She started to get up, but one of the other boys pushed her back to the found again.  
"I don't think so. You aren't getting away with it without any punishment." They all grinned sadistically. "So, you can either be quiet and we won't stab you- we'll just beat you up. Or, you can scream during the beating, and we'll stab you. Got it?"  
Anna just nodded, too scared to say anything at all.  
With nothing but a simple 'good,' the pain came. This was it- she knew it. No way would she ever survive this.  
One well judged kick to the head was all it took to cause her to yell out.  
That was when she got into real trouble.  
A cold blade plunged into her side, deep and precise, covering her in blood.  
Her attackers ran away.  
Blood was everywhere. Her blood. She pulled herself to her feet and limped out from under the bridge, her hands pressing firmly into her wound in an attempt to stop the blood.  
She was growing feint as she walked through the London streets in the darkness.  
She had no idea where she was going, only that she needed help- quickly. Her mind was going into panic zone.  
She was scared.  
And that was when she made the rash decision to knock on a random door and plead with them to get an ambulance or something.  
She made her way up to the door and knocked. She was losing consciousness.  
Before she blacked out, she saw a dark haired man open the door.  
He looked at her face and then down to her wound before shouting "JOHN!"  
And that's as far as she remembered.


End file.
